


Athazagoraphobia

by FivesCoffeeCup



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, F/M, Five needs happiness, M/M, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivesCoffeeCup/pseuds/FivesCoffeeCup
Summary: Athazagoraphobia(noun)Morbid fear of:(1) Being forgotten;(2) Being ignored;(3) Forgetting.In which Five has Athazagoraphobia





	Athazagoraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Athazagoraphobia  
> (noun)  
> Morbid fear of:  
> (1) Being forgotten;  
> (2) Being ignored;  
> (3) Forgetting.

The boy had always hated forgetting things. But if there was something he hated even more, it was being ignored and forgotten about. In fact, some had said he was afraid of it. Unfortunately, life did not seem to care; it threw whatever it felt like at him, for example, his dysfunctional family.  
It was a seemingly normal day for the Hargreeves; Sir Reginald waking them up at ungodly hours of the morning only to follow a strict schedule, each of the children used to the endless cycle. Number One, Luther, sat on his uncomfortable bed, chatting softly with Number Three, Allison, in their free time. Number Two, Diego, leaned against the far wall of his own room, absent-mindedly tossing knives at a target. Numbers Four and Six, Klaus and Ben, were in their shared room, painting nails and reading respectfully. Number Seven, Vanya, stood in the large living room, practicing her violin while Grace busied about, dusting and cleaning. Number Five, the only one without a proper name, sat in his chair in the library, trying actively to memorize a particularly frustrating math equation for tomorrow’s lesson.  
Klaus suddenly stopped painting and twisted around to face Ben. Ben’s eyes glanced up as Klaus sighed. He carefully folded the corner of the page he was on and set the book down, preparing to listen to Klaus’ inevitable rant.  
“Have you ever seen Five smile?” he pondered.  
“Wha--, yes? We all hav--” Ben began but was cut off by Klaus.  
“No, like actually smile. Not the traditional Five smirk, but like a real, genuine, smile. Because, I don’t think I have ever seen him smile. Like, ever. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I brought it up to Diego earlier, but he said he hasn’t. I was just wondering because well, I don’t know...”  
“Because you care about him,” Ben finished softly. “We all do. But to answer your question, no, I don’t think I have. I mean, maybe when we were really young, but I do not remember him ever smiling. But maybe Vanya has. She’s probably the closest to him. You should ask her.”  
“Yeah...” Klaus trailed off. He jumped up from his seat and began the short trek to the living room, where he could hear her practicing. As he padded downstairs, Vanya, who had always had impeccable hearing, stopped practicing and glanced over to where Klaus had appeared.  
“Klaus... do you need something?” the youngest piped softly. She gently set her precious violin down in its case, turning to focus on her elder brother.  
“Oh, uh, well, I was just wondering, y’know Five? I was just wondering if you’ve ever seen him smile. And before you interrupt saying we all have; I don’t mean his little condescending smirk. No, I mean like an actual smile. I already asked both Diego and Ben, but they both said that they haven’t. Ben suggested that I ask you, because you seem the closest to him,” Klaus queried, wringing his hands.  
“Now that you mention it, I don’t think so... He always seems to be worrying too much to be genuinely happy.”  
“Worrying? What do you mean?” Klaus asked, now intrigued.  
“Oh, he’s not talked to you about it? I thought he would at least talk to Ben about it...” she mumbled. “I would tell you, but it’s not really my place to. He made me promise, sorry.”  
Klaus sighed and thanked her before turning to the library where he assumed Five to be. He could hear Vanya pick her violin up again and begin to play Phantom of the Opera. He smiled; Vanya had always been so talented in her music skills. He himself could barely pick up an instrument without either breaking it or creating an awful screeching noise. Ben often played his piano for him, but Vanya’s violin was always prettier.  
As he entered the library, he saw Five, who was sitting in his normal chair, glance up and nod at him. Klaus rarely came into the library, so when Five noticed him standing there, he was surprised. Of course, he would never admit that, but he decided to file that moment deep into his mind where he put times that he was surprised.  
“Hey, Five! What are you up to?”  
Five raised an eyebrow at him. “Just studying? Why? Do you need something?”  
“Wellllllll... I’ve been wondering for a while now... isthereareasonwhyyoudon’tsmile?” Klaus rushed, embarrassed. He paused, waiting for an answer.  
Five just stared at him. After a few seconds he asked, “What? Could you repeat that?”  
Klaus sighed, mumbling under his breath. “I said is there a reason why you don’t smile?” He rubbed the back of his neck, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed.  
“What? Why? I smile!” Five announced defensively. He was confused. He smiled, he did! So why was Klaus now asking him why he doesn’t?  
“No, no, I mean a real smile. Not your little smirk thing. Vanya said that it’s probably because you’re too busy worrying about something, but she won’t tell me what about. So, I came to you...” he explained, plopping down in the satin chair next to Five’s. He leaned forward as if about to hear a fairytale. He rested his chin upon his hands.  
Five simply stares at him, before huffing and turning back to his book. Klaus pouted. “Awwwww, come onnnnnnn... I wanna know please! Fivvvvvvvveeeeee!”  
Five glanced up at him and gave him a glare that could kill even Luther. Klaus shrunk, but continued bugging him. Diego, who had gone to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, passed them. He debated on entering, but ultimately decided not to. He didn’t feel like dying today. He continued his way back upstairs but bumped into Ben, knocking him over. He caught him before he could hit the ground though.  
“Whoa, you good?” Diego asked, helping Ben back to his feet. Ben stumbled, but eventually he found his balance and got back up. Diego chuckled and patted his shoulder.  
“I’m okay, I guess. Klaus asked me if I’d even seen Five smile. I realized that I never have, and I’m getting the sense that he hasn’t,” Ben sighed in thought. He lifted his hand up to his black hair, running his hand through it. Diego just sighed and responded with an, “I thought so....”  
Ben turned around to continue his way to the library; he needed to find a certain book. He quietly padded down, leaving Diego staring at his back before shrugging and making his way to his own room. Vanya’s violin echoed, creating a somber mood.  
Ben had always loved dreary days, and today was no different. He liked how the rain pattered on the roof, streaking down the windows like tears and the booming of thunder. When they were younger, Five, Klaus, Vanya, and himself built pillow forts whenever one of them was sad or when it rained. They would curl up, Five would read one of his books while Klaus interjected with comments here and there. Vanya would lay tucked into either Five or Ben’s side, slowly drifting off into sleep. Ben played delicately with Vanya or sometimes Klaus’ hair, enamored with Five’s vast knowledge of seemingly everything. But now that they were older and curling back in on themselves, save for Klaus, he realized how naïve they were.


End file.
